d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Graskusk, Skullcrusher Ogre Fist of Hextor, CR15
Non-Core rulebooks used: Monsters Manual 3: Skullcrusher Ogre (creature) Unearthed Arcana: Paladin of Tyranny (variant class) Sword & Fist: Fist of Hextor (prestige class) Sword & Fist: Shield Expert (feat) = Improved shield bash (PHB v3.5) Libris Mortis: Profane Lifeleech (feat) Magic of Fearun: Remedy moderate wounds, spellshield (spells) Name: Captain Graskusk, Leader of the Kurdorn clan, Champion of the Hextor cult. Skullcrusher Ogre Paladin of Tyranny 6/Fist of Hextor 4 Creature Type: Large Giant Hit Dice: 8D8+6D10+4D10+90 (181 hp) Initiative: +1 Speed: 30 ft (6 squares), 40 ft. (8 squares) Armor Class: 25 (+1 dex, -1 size, +10 armour, +2 natural, +3 shield), touch: 10, flat footed: 24 Base Attack/Grapple: +16/+30 Attack: Morningstar: +27 melee (2d6+11 20/x2) Or Rock: +16 ranged (2d6+10 20/x2) Full Attack: Morningstar: +27/+22/+17/+12 melee (2d6+11 20/x2) Or Morningstar: +25/+20/+15/+10 melee (2d6+11 20/x2) and Shield bash: +21/+16 melee (1d8+5 20/x2) Or Rock: +16 ranged (2d6+10 20/x2) Space/Reach: 10 ft. / 10 ft. Special Attacks: Rock throwing, spells(CL3), smite good 1/day (+2 to hit, +6 damage), deadly touch (12 pts/day, Will DC 15), cause disease (1/week, contagion), Brutal strike+2, strength boost (1/day), Frightful Presence (20 ft radius, Will DC 16) Special Qualities: Darkvision 60 ft., low-lightvision, detect good, divine grace, aura of despair (-2 to saves for enemies in 10 ft), rebuke undead (as Cleric 3), special mount (none taken) Saves: Fort. +24, Ref. +10, Will +10 Abilities: Str 30, Dex 12, Con 20, Int 12, Wis 12, Cha 14 Skills: Intimidate +13, Handle Animal +8, Spot+5, Listen+5, knowledge(religion)+10, Diplomacy+10, concentration+11, sense motive +6 Feats: Improved grapple(B), two-weapon fighting(B), Power attack, Cleave, Great Cleave, Weapon Focus (Morningstar), Shield expert, improved two-weapon fighting, profane lifeleech Spells Memorized: L1: protection from good, divine favor Equipment: Amulet of charisma +2, Belt of strength +2, +2 large spiked fullplate, +1 large morningstar, +1 large large steel spiked shield, cloak of resistance +2, large gauntlets of dexterity +1, 2 potions of Cure Serious Wounds, potion of spellshield (5 min), potion of sanctuary(CL5), potion of remedy moderate wounds (CL5, 12r.) Environment: Warm Hills Organization: As Leader of his Clan Challenge Rating: 15 Alignment: LE (Hextor) Languages: Common, Giant, Orc Advancement: by character class Level Adjustment: +3 ---- In-Game description Graskusk is a large and somewhat darkskinned Skullcrusher Ogre. He is always clad in black clothing, with a little bone white here and there, and his pitch black spiked fullplate. On this breastplate and black shield is the symbol of Hextor prominently visible. Already during his youth he had great ambitions and a great physical strength to back it up. Vurmyrk, the clans High Cleric of Hextor, raised to young Graskusk to become a fanatical follower of Hextor, and was made champion of Hextor, thus becoming leader of the temple guard. Not long after this Graskusk challenged and defeated the clan leader and became it himself. He rules ever since with military disciple. Using the Fist of Hextor from his clan to guard the temple and as his personal bodyguard. He expects every member of his clan to follow orders and worship Hextor. He will ruthlessly emilinate anyone, who doesn't. As greater goal he has set hismelf to conquer the world and enslave them all to Hextor. But he is no fool either, thus he started small. So far only enslaving or conquering a clan of goblins and one of gnolls. But he is planning on more. Below are a few links to possible members of Graskusk Kurdorn clan. Vurmyrk, Skullcrusher Ogre High Cleric, CR10 Skullcrusher Ogre Sword Fighter, CR11 Skullcrusher Ogre Two-weapon fighter, CR11 Skullcrusher Ogre Fist of Hextor, CR11 Skullcrusher Ogre Barbarian CR8 Skullcrusher Ogre Grappler CR8 Skullcrusher Ogre Cleric CR8 Skullcrusher Ogre Slaver CR8 ---- Combat tactics Graskusk fears none as Hextor is on his side. He will wade into melee immediately dealing as much damage as possible with his weapons. He will use his special abilities only when he thinks they will have more effect then outright combat. He will retreat, however when he is near to death, using his sanctuary potion, to take revenge another day. Category:Monster Manual III Category:Unearthed Arcana Category:Sword and Fist Category:Libris Mortis Category:Magic of Faerun Category:Giant Category:CR 15